


Ride back home

by Justherebeinggay



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Can you imagine how he felt, God my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justherebeinggay/pseuds/Justherebeinggay
Summary: The first thing Tommy noticed when he woke up was his headache, then how much his body ached.It wasn’t in-till he sat up that he realized the smell.The smell of blood.
Relationships: Joel/Tommy (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 11





	Ride back home

The first thing Tommy noticed when he woke up was his headache, then how much his body ached. He heard himself groan and his hands twitching, they so were so cold he swore they could fall off. He felt his eyes pounding underneath his eyelids, trying to rack his brain for answers for what happened. He remembers running away from the infected with Joel..

Tommy’s eyes snapped open, he could feel his heart pounding, and his arms had fell asleep and were starting to tingle but he didn’t care about that, he sat up and the pain hit him even more. He felt dizzy grabbing his head and groaning. Squeezing his eyes shut as if that would help. When he opened them he saw Ellie knocked out but looked uninjured, he felt a brief moment of relief but when he turned his head and saw Joel his heart stopped. 

He looked awful. His leg which was shot was bleeding and the blood had nearly painted the carpet beneath his body, his looked more dead then alive. _But at least he’s alive._

He felt himself crawling towards Joel before even thinking. He sat in front of Joel and gently moved his hair out of his face to look at the damage. 

“The hell they do to you Joel?” Tommy whispered to himself. 

Tommy stopped himself- he’s gonna be fine, We always made it. His hands, trembling reached out towards Joel. He grabbed Joel and gently propped him up slowly so he was sitting against the glass window. God he looks awful

Tommy reached into his inner jackets pocket, he always had some bandages just in case. He grabbed them and looked at Joel’s unmoving body. Christ, he didn’t even know where to start. He looked down at his leg and then back up at Joel’s face, he wonder if he should even had touched him at all.

He quickly looked around the room, scanning around for his backpack.

He heard a thump and looked back at Joel 

“Joel?” His body was limp on the floor,

He reached towards Joel’s hand, His hand felt warm and most importantly alive.

“You’re okay, you’re gona’ be fine.” 

Tommy wasn’t sure if he believed what he was saying was true though. he pressed down on Joel’s wrist. Hands shaking. 

He always knew that somehow karma was going to catch up to them, that what Joel did to help Tommy and himself survive during the first decade of the outbreak wasn’t going to just go away. But he just hopes that today isn’t that day, that they were go back to Jackson and be alright. That somehow they would get to go on that fishing trip that Joel promised on going once winter was over, Tommy planned out everything. Even fixed up a boat he found when out with Eugene.

He remembers Joel’s birthday that they spend together, watching some cheesy scary movie and Tommy even brought alcohol he was saving for himself. He remembers Joel just wanting to be alone that night but he convinced his brother to celebrate.

Tommy waited.

He didn’t feel a pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about the fact they had to drag Joel’s body back so he could get buried. God, I wonder what Tommy was thinking <\3


End file.
